


Fine

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve Rogers Cooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint actually didn't want to see anyone today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

_No ears today_ , Clint signs as he lets Steve into his apartment. Steve looks at him, his face one big question mark. Clearly he didn’t get that. Clint sighs, almost regretting he didn’t cancel tonight, and points to his ears, making an exaggerated frowny face. Steve nods with a smile.

“Got it,” he says and gives Clint a quick kiss on the lips. Clint doesn’t exactly kiss back, he just stands there enjoying the taste of the other man on his lips. Steve walks to the kitchen and starts rummaging around, unpacking groceries and filling up the fridge. Clint watches him for a bit, observing how familiar he is with everything in Clint’s kitchen, and then slumps back on the couch.

He actually didn’t want to see anyone today. He’d woken up way to early with a massive headache and a strong desire to just say fuck it all and go back to sleep. It wasn’t an option though, there was paperwork to file and skills to maintain, so he’d settled for painkillers and a day without his hearing aids.

Steve had texted him around noon, reminding him of date night, and Clint had avoided replying for over an hour, prompting another message, asking if he was okay. Finally, Clint had managed an answer conveying the message that he wasn’t up for anything elaborate and that he didn’t want to leave his apartment. Steve seemed to have understood, simply saying that he’d be around at 5.

Clint must have dozed off, because when he opens his eyes there’s a delicious smell filling up the apartment. He turns on the couch to see Steve, wearing a flowery apron, moving about in the kitchen, clearly singing along to some music. Clint smiles. Sometimes life is actually fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 36.  
> I drew a wildcard, meaning someone else had to suggest a paring for me.  
> [moonygarou](http://moonygarou.tumblr.com/) chose Steve & Clint and the word was "fine".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
